Blessed Child of the Moon
by Cutiepie83
Summary: Sokka is now 23 years old. He is married to the women he loves Suki but a part of him will always love the goddess of the moon, Yue. Now Yue must make him realize he has to let her go.


The night was young as a lone boy walked along the beach, basking in the light of the full moon. The waves slowly crashing along the shore and into his bare feet, his tunic and hair moving with the breeze. _Push and Pull,_ he thought. He waded out into the ocean until he was waist deep, staring silently at the moon, its soft light illuminating his face and the waves that had now become still and waiting. _How she shines, even deep within the night she still is as bright as ever. _

_Sokka. _A quiet whisper rang out from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The boys head snapped up his undivided attention focused solely on the brightly shinning moon and the beautiful girl with a soft glow walking down from the heavens, stopping just in front of him.

'_Sokka, how I have missed you' The girl smiled down at the boy, wishing for not the first time that she could return once more and be with him. 'Yue?' he asked in an astonished whisper. 'Yes Sokka, it is me. It is always me; I am with you even if you cannot see me.' She reached out a hand and gently stroked his cheek. 'Look how much you've grown. You're not the simple boy I once knew. You have turned into the man that I knew was destined for great things.' Tears streaked down the boy's face, falling around his smile. 'Yue, I miss you.' He said in quiet adoration. She smiled her heart swelling at his words. He was older, much older. He grew into a tall, well built warrior that he was made to be. Any girl, even a spirit, could fall in love with him. But the one he fell in love with had something not even the goddess of the moon could have, him. Body, Soul, and Mind. The women he fell for, the one he married, and was about to start a family with, she was equally beautiful and strong. Yue knew that no matter how she loved him, he was not hers. He had to let go of her, give Suki, that last little piece of his heart he had given to her so long ago. 'Sokka, I haven't much time. I have watched over you since the day I left you, to now. A man, a husband, and a father to be. And I will always be with you and watch over you and your family.' Tears flooded her eyes; she looked into his clear blue eyes willing herself to make him give her up. 'Sokka… it's time to let me go.' He was shocked she would say such a thing. Giver her up? No! 'Yue no…' But she cut him off. 'Sokka it's time. It's well past time. I should have made this visit when I first saw you with her under my moon. You have to let me go. You have to live this life and stop wishing for the moon... I had my time on earth and with you. I made the choice to become the moon. No one could have stopped me. Not even you, Sokka. Let me go. Please Sokka, let go.' His tears came relentlessly, as he looked into her eyes he nodded. She smiled then slowly making her way back up to her spot in the sky. 'Remember Sokka, no matter where you go, I will always be with you. But now it's time for you to be without me.' And with that she let herself fade back into the soft glow of a full moon. Sokka wept and left. He went back to his home and tried to let go of the girl he first fell in love with all those years ago. _

3 months later

An infant's cry came from their room, Sokka rushed in to see his wife and their newborn child. He kissed Suki, stroking her face. Mirroring the look of love that formed her features. Katara handed them the small bundle.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" She hugged and kissed each of them then went out to tell everyone the news.

Suki held the tiny little girl in her arms as Sokka sat up on the bed holding his wife. Kissing her head and gently stroking her arms and face. Just happy she was alright and thrilled that their child was safe and perfect.

"What should we name her?" Suki asked turning around to look at Sokka. His gaze was hazy and unfocused as he stared into space.

"How about Yue, for the moon." He said softly.

Suki looked back down at the small infant who had just opened her eyes, revealing the brightest shade of blue they had seen.

"Yue, I like it. Hello Yue, welcome to the world." Sokka smiled and hug both of them closer.

The Goddess of the moon smiled down upon the happy little family. Showering down her blessing and her strength.

"Yes, hello Yue, blessed child of the moon, welcome." Yue smiled and knew that no matter what happened that child would be safe and would always be guided and protected by the moon.


End file.
